Escalation
by FictionalFantasies
Summary: What happens when Lucy gets advise off Juvia? Apparently things escalate very quickly! NaLu / Natsu x Lucy oneshot. Caution: M rated


**A/N: **

**NaLu Oneshot for you NaLu fans. **

**Warning this is M rated and it does contain Lemon. **

**Please turn your eyes away if you are innocent and wish to not be tainted!**

Lucy knew deep down she had liked Natsu, ever since she was under the false impression that he was going to ask her out. It wasn't a relationship that seemed out of the question either; the bonds between them ran deep. Lucy contemplated, _would this damage the relationship we already have? Will this change the team forever? _Lucy thought so, but a part of her couldn't help but still want more from the fire dragon slayer. Lucy was still embarrassed by the incident where she had been stripped naked by a dragon and Natsu caught her in his arms. Then Natsu had groped her boobs and Cana had found out. Since when was Natsu so perverted? Since the Grand Magic Games most probably. Like that time when Natsu asked Erza if he should double check if Lucy's okay when he was fully aware she was taking a shower. Everyone knows Natsu's dense, but even he must have had to have some sort of awareness. Lucy had to show her feelings someday, he had to know, whether he rejected her or accepted her. Lucy considered, Natsu probably isn't going to be the man she'll grow up to marry or love forever, but honestly she couldn't see herself with anyone else. Natsu would always be the one closest to her. Sure there was a time she'd wished he wasn't so dense, but she liked him for who he was. But what Lucy was touched by the most was when she watched Natsu avenge her future self. Natsu had shed tears just for her, she knew it wasn't something to make a huge deal of, but it still meant a lot that Natsu's emotions to her and his nakama were to be forever strong and true. Lucy wasn't sure how to confront Natsu about this, and she felt scared to ask any of her friends for help. Levy surely would tease her about it, as would Mira. Cana would often be too drunk to keep it a secret. Lucy was just generally too scared to tell Erza about it. Gray was out of the question and Juvia might get the wrong idea. Lucy couldn't be sure of Lisanna's feelings for Natsu either and she didn't really know who else she could ask for advice but Juvia oddly enough. Juvia couldn't exactly call her love rival anymore, but would she really be able to help? There is only one way to find out.

"Juvia?"

Lucy tapped on the shoulder of the water mage politely.

"Love rival?" she said facing Lucy,

"Juvia, I'm not your-" Lucy began,

"Love rival." Juvia cut her off,

"I need to talk to you-"

"Love rival."

"About someone else-"

"Love rival."

"That I like." Lucy finally managed to finish.

"Oh." said Juvia, "Who is it!?" she demanded, "Loki? Erza? Natsu?"

"Wha? Where did you get Erza from?" Lucy asked puzzled and shocked,

"As long as it's not Juvia's Gray-sama!" Juvia scowled impatiently,

"I'll tell you if you promise not to tell, okay," she negotiated,

"Juvia swears not to say a word unless Lucy tells her to!" says Juvia,

"Okay then…. It's Natsu." said Lucy with pink across her pale cheeks,

"Naaawwww, YAAAAY Lucy is no longer Juvia's love rival!" Juvia exclaimed launching herself at Lucy for a hug,

Lucy gladly hugged back.

"So why are you telling Juvia this?" she asked breaking the hug.

"Because I felt like you're the only I could tell for some reason." said Lucy,

"Well Juvia is glad Lucy trusted Juvia with her secret!" Juvia smiled.

Lucy had been given three ideas from Juvia. Firstly, she suggested asking Natsu on a date, but like hell that would happen. Secondly, she suggested asking Natsu out on a mission just Lucy and Natsu time, but Natsu wouldn't part with Happy. Lucy feared she'd have to resort to the third option. Juvia suggested Lucy get Natsu on his own away from the guild and just straight out KISS HIM.

"Natsu, I'll see you tomorrow, I'm going home." said Lucy,

And with a wave of her had she left.

_I've got to follow her, _thought Natsu, _Lucy never just leaves the guild early without reason. _

_I hope he took the bait, _thought Lucy, _it's times like this when Natsu is bound to jump through the window of my apartment. _

Lucy unlocked the door of her apartment, _please be here, please be here, please be here. _This was the moment of truth, she walked in her apartment door and casted her eyes around the room. Her face filled with disappointment…. No Natsu…

Natsu had been walking to Lucy's apartment when he found Lisanna running through the streets of Magnolia on his way.

"Natsu!"

"Lisanna? What's wrong?"

"Happy said he was going fishing and I was supposed to go with him, but then he took of real fast and now I can't find him, would you know where he'd be?" Lisanna panted,

"I can smell him Lisanna, he's not far away," said Natsu,

"Oh that's good, do you want to join us fishing?" she asked,

"No thanks Lisanna, I'm going to find Lucy! Bye!"

Natsu flashed Lisanna his signature grin and took off toward Lucy's apartment.

Lisanna sighed. Happy came out from around the corner,

"Well that plan didn't work." she said sadly,

"Oh well, you'll always be my Mummy Lisanna!"

Happy dove at Lisanna and hugged her,

"Thanks Happy. Say, you want to actually go fishing before it gets dark?"

"AYE SIIIIIIRRRRRR!"

Lucy stripped off her clothes and grabbed a towel. _I need a nice shower thought Lucy. _Lucy stepped under the warm water and let it wash over her. _AAAhhhhh this is so nice. _After she washed the soap over all of her body and let the shampoo and condition run through her golden hair untangling it with ease, she decided to get out. She had the water very warm that afternoon to attempt to relax and ease her muscles and the steam piled fog up on her shower door. After opening the foggy door she discovered, her towel was gone. _You're kidding me, _she sighed. Lucy opened the bathroom door and squealed extremely loud and high pitched. Natsu was standing right outside it holding her towel. Lucy was very confused when Natsu came closer and closer to her and placed the towel around her himself.

"Now if you'll excuse me Luce, I'm going to have a quick shower." Natsu said pushing Lucy into her bedroom and closing the bathroom door behind him.

"SINCE WHEN DID I SAY YOU COULD SHOWER AT MY HOUSE!? USE YOUR OWN!"

_Woah. What the hell just happened? _thought Lucy. _It's payback time. _Lucy chuckled in a devilish manner. Although she did suppose, it wasn't like he hadn't saw her naked a couple of times before. But that didn't prevent the very noticeable blush that spread across her face. Lucy crept into the bathroom and put on Natsu's clothes that were scrunched up on the floor, she made them look hot, especially when she wasn't even wearing a bra underneath.

"I can smell you Luce, I know you're there." said Natsu,

"And I look damn good in your clothes," she replied smugly,

"HEY!"

Natsu slammed the shower door open forgetting he was naked and stared at Lucy's hotness in his clothes. Lucy posed with one hand behind her head holding her hair in a messy up-do, and the other on her slim waste barely covered by his vest. His cheeks flushed red and he was rendered speechless. Lucy's face was also starting to go red.

"You know, this is just pay back for the time you stole my clothes and dressed in them." said Lucy crossing her arms over her hardly covered bulging chest.

Natsu slammed the door shut in embarrassment and stood rigid under the hot water. He could hear Lucy laughing endlessly at his idiocy and red face.

Natsu heard the shower door creak open, a very naked Lucy walked in and pushed him up to the shower wall. She pinned his wrists with her hands as hard as she could so he couldn't move, and she cut off his next words with her lush pink lips. Natsu was shocked but melted into the kiss. Natsu's lips were rough and soft at the same time and Lucy gently enveloped them with hers. People said that when you had your first kiss, it wasn't all it was cracked up to be, it wasn't special, there wasn't fireworks and a sunset. But Lucy felt the fireworks inside her heart; she was almost going to explode in happiness, mostly because Natsu seemed to be kissing her back. Lucy and Natsu both felt sufficiently awkward by now considering that they were so new to all of this it never occurred to either of them what to do now. Simultaneously, they both pulled away. They sort of just stared at each other for several seconds not knowing what to do. It wasn't until about a minute later, Lucy realised she still had Natsu pinned to the wall and they were still staring at each other. She released him with pink cheeks and turned her head removing her gaze from the salamander.

"I didn't pick you as a dominant one…" said Natsu,

"Excuse me!?" Lucy shrieked red faced again.

"Hey Luce, do you like me?" asked Natsu,

"WHAT DO YOU THINK!?"

Okay so _maybe _Lucy was freaking out a little bit now, but they are doing pretty well considering they are casually holding a conversation naked in Lucy's shower.

"So that's a no?" he asked looking disappointed,

"No Natsu! Of course I like you, I lo-" Lucy clamped her hands over her mouth,

_I did not just almost say that. _

"Luce…"

Natsu

"I love you, Natsu." _there's no backing out now… _"Can I kiss you again? Please?"

"Go ahead…"

Natsu moved his hands to her waist and pulled her in, Lucy felt so lucky to have this moment, like a movie, kissing in the rain even though the thought was only simulated by a shower head. After a long and gentle lip lock, Natsu pulled away and whispered in her ear,

"Luce…. where do we go from here?"

"I don't know… You were my first kiss, and even that was just winging it…"

"Will you let me try something?"

"Ummm… okay.."

Lucy wasn't quite sure what he was trying but she couldn't help but feel nervous. Natsu kissed her again, this time more lustfully, he nibbled her bottom lip gently which required some restraint to not bite into her sweet lips, and he tilted his head one way hinting her mouth to open by opening his. Natsu slipped his tongue into her mouth, it was better than he expected; she tasted so nice he couldn't even begin to describe it. Lucy was just as enticed by the kiss as Natsu, his breath was warm and her tongue intertwined with his in a perfect rhythm like it was meant to be. Their tongues brushed up against each other playfully sliding in and out of each other's mouths in harmony. Lucy and Natsu hadn't realised how much they had been missing. Lucy's hands worked their way up from his toned stomach, to his collarbone and then snaked around his neck. Natsu hands started to slide from her waist, one creeping slightly higher and higher, the other he removed from her entirely and placed it behind her head running his fingers through her wet yet silky golden hair. He quickly moved his lower hand to her back and pulled her in so her body was fully pressed up against his. She could feel he was hard, and it made her nervous yet again. She still couldn't entirely believe how things had escalated so quickly. Lucy slowly broke the kiss; she didn't know what to do now. Maybe they didn't have to go any further, maybe she actually wanted to, but either way, she definitely wasn't prepared for this.

"We don't have to try going further if you don't want Luce." Natsu assured her,

"I don't know…" she replied rather shyly,

"We don't have to… Hell I don't even know if you want a relationship with me… But it's all up to you…"

Natsu released his grip on her back and her hair.

"I guess we can talk about all this, over dinner?" asked Lucy,

"Sure!" smiled Natsu with his ear to ear grin.

Lucy stepped out of the shower,

"I'll start dinner while you finish washing up," her sweet voice chimed,

Natsu smiled to himself, he couldn't help but think, _wow. _

Lucy walked out and began pulling on her clothes… _Something nice for tonight, something classy… _thought Lucy, _But if I'm going to be classy, Natsu should be to…. _Lucy walked over to her keys on the dresser, she wrapped her towel around her and summoned Virgo.

"Virgo, could you please bring some classy clothes from the spirit world for Natsu?" Lucy requested,

"Yes Princess," Virgo nodded,

Lucy crept back into the bathroom and removed Natsu's usual clothes from the sink vanity. She walked back into her bedroom and placed them on her bed and Virgo reappeared promptly.

"Here Princess."

Virgo handed the neatly folded clothes to Lucy who snuck them back into the bathroom where his usual ones were before Lucy stole them. Lucy strolled over to her dresser and raided a few drawers. She ripped off her towel and slipped on her lace white underwear and strapless bra, _plain, yet classy, and to some extent sexy. _Lucy then stepped into a plain light blue dress; it was strapless and short with a lace trimming round the edges. Lucy called out Cancer to do her hair and he styled it to a messy but elegant up-do with a blue butterfly clip. She slipped on a pair of white ballet flats and walked over to the kitchen and began pulling out ingredients. Sweet chilli sauce…. chicken fillets…. rice…. carrots…. peas…. That should do it. Lucy fastened an apron over her cute dress and began the process cooking. She cooked the chicken marinated in sweet chilli sauce just for Natsu and washed her hands and began preparing the rice. Natsu emerged from the bathroom in his new clothing,

"What was this for Luce?"

Lucy turned and saw Natsu looking handsome as ever in the black dress pants, white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, and a light blue tie to match Lucy's dress.

"Well you look good… I felt like having a classy evening is all,"

Lucy resumed preparing the vegetables and began to wash the carrots over the sink as she peeled them. Natsu approached her quietly and hugged her from behind resting his chin on her shoulder. Lucy ignored him and continued peeling and washing the carrots, running her hands along the carrot washing warm water over it in a light cleanse.

"Wow Luce, you must be good with your hands." Natsu cheekily commented,

Lucy swiftly slapped Natsu across the face and continued her cooking red faced.

Eventually dinner was served.

"So do you know whether you want yet?" asked Natsu with a cheeky ear to ear grin,

"Depends on how our first date goes." answered Lucy who had already begun eating,

Later on…

When dinner was finished Lucy began washing up when she heard her first love's voice.

"So have you reached the verdict?" he asked,

"Such a big word coming from you Natsu," Lucy remarked,

"It must be your weirdness rubbing off on me," he retorted,

"Being mean isn't going to get you anywhere." she pouted,

"You wouldn't be able to resist." he snorted,

"That's not true!" Lucy protested,

"Oh you wanna bet?!" Natsu teased,

"It's on!" He grinned,

Natsu walked over to her and presented his right hand to shake on the deal. Lucy put down the last dish and the tea towel and shook his hand with a smile.

"Let's clarify the rules to this bet." said Lucy,

"Okay. You can go along with anything the other person does, but you can't show any sign of pleasure or you lose the bet." said Natsu,

"Signs of pleasure include moaning, sex noises and calling out each other's names. Stakes of the bet?" asked Lucy,

"If you lose I get to fuck you senseless against the shower wall. Payback." said Natsu.

Lucy was absolutely taken aback, _did Natsu seriously just say that!? _

"And if I win, you have to sleep on the floor." she challenged him,

Natsu face was in horror.

"AAAAWWW LUCY!"

"You started it!"

Meanwhile outside Lucy's door. Lisanna and Happy crept away silently to avoid attracting the dragon slayer's keen ears. Once they had made it a safe distance away. Lisanna broke,

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Yes Lisanna ROFLed. And Happy laughed with her.

"This is just too good, we have to go tell Mira-nee!"

"AYE SIR!... Guess what Lisanna?"

"What Happy?"

"He liiiiiiiiiiiiiiikes her!"

"You just wanted to roll your tongue didn't you…."

"Maybe… Hey Lisanna?"

"Yes Happy?"

"What's gonna happen to you being Natsu's wife?"

"I don't know, but I don't really mind either. Because I'll always be your Mum!"

"That was so cheesy Lisanna!"

"I know."

Back to the bedroom….

Natsu made his way over to Lucy slyly, and whispered in her ear.

"You know, I think I'm going to be a dragon in bed. But I'll let you be the judge of that."

Lucy felt a shiver down her spine and her eyes widened. Natsu began to kiss her neck, starting gently then getting slowly rougher and rougher until she felt his fangs sink into her neck. Lucy almost let out a moan but suffocated it with a gasp and she clasped a handful of pink hair in her hand.

"Liked that did you Luce?" he asked with a smirk,

"Who are you and what have you done with Natsu?" she asked back,

Natsu didn't reply but he picked her up and literally tossed her onto the bed. He approached her with determination in his step. There was no way he was sleeping on the floor tonight. He reached the edge of the bed, before he knew it, Lucy's legs were pulling him onto the bed by hooking around his back. She pulled his lips to hers by dragging him by the tie and he carefully positioned himself on top of her for his next move. His tongue invaded her mouth and he removed one hand from supporting himself next to her head and placed in lightly on the inside of her thigh. The kiss became more heated; I suppose a spectator could have described it as face eating. Natsu's hand trailed up her open legs slowly, this didn't go unnoticed by Lucy. Lucy slid her tongue out of his mouth quickly and bit down hard on his tongue. Natsu pulled his head away and increased the speed his hand travelled up her leg.

"Two can play at this game Natsu."

Lucy's hand started at his stomach under his shirt and slid down showing no sign of holding back.

"You said I was good with my hands." she teased.

Natsu's hand had reached its destination, as had Lucy's. For an awkward and intense moment they both had just paused and stared into each other's eyes assuring that they wanted this. Natsu slipped her underwear to the side, Lucy grabbed his hair and pulled him into another kiss. His first finger went inside her, she moved her hips up slightly. Her hand grabbed him and began to stroke up and down, Natsu's hips bucked toward her slightly as well. A second finger slipped inside her. Lucy removed her hand from his pants almost immediately and pulled him even closer to her again and dug her nails into his back through his shirt. He kissed her more as he added a third finger. Lucy pulled his mouth off hers; he froze as she began to undo his tie slowly. She flung the tie off the side, Natsu continued moving his fingers inside of her. She undid the buttons of his of his shirt one by one so seductively, not that she knew it. Lucy pulled Natsu's ear to her mouth,

"I want to lose the bet." she whispered,

"I know," he said pecking her on the lips softly,

"Natsu. I'm about to-"

"No. Not yet." he said firmly.

"What?" she asked,

Natsu sat over her lap and pulled her up so she was sitting upright,

"Kiss my neck?" he requested,

Lucy placed one hand on his opposite cheek and neared his neck. She began to kiss him slowly and lustfully, Natsu's hands snaked behind her back and caught her dress zip. He slowly dragged the zipper down, the front of her dress slackened around her bust and slipped off easily. They stood up and she stepped out of it entirely, Natsu proved too tall for her at this point. She placed her hands on his collarbone and moved them outwards slipping off her shirt as she went.

"You're so hot, have I ever told you that?" she said.

"You have now," he replied,

Lucy began undoing the button on his pants, next zipping down the fly and then just ripping them off altogether. Soon all garments had been discarded and the two were making sweet love on the bed in seconds. There were erotic moans and calling of each other's names. Lucy was absolutely exhausted by the end of it but Natsu just smirked in triumph.

"Awww Luce, you can't be tired now! We haven't even got to round two yet!"

"You're kidding me."

"Remember that bet."

"I hate you."

"You love me."

"And now that's going to be used against me for the rest of my life!"

"Exactly."

"Hey Natsu?"

"Yes Luce?"

"What if I end up pregnant?"

"WHAT?"

"I want to have your children."

"Then we should get going with round two, shouldn't we?"

"Later, I'm tired!"

"Marry me Luce."

"What?"

"Marry me."

"Come again?"

"Mavis damn it all Luce! Be my wife, so we can have a family."

"How did you grow up in the space of less than twenty-four hours?"

"I don't know…"

"Me neither."

"But what I do know, is that I love you, Luce, forever and always."

"I love you to, Natsu."

"Just one more thing, I'm not rushing into all this, in fact it's quite well thought through. Since I'm a dragon slayer, we are mated for life."

"You're lucky I love you Natsu."

"Why's that?"

"Just when I thought you were getting smarter…"

*Face palm*

"So does that mean you'll marry me?"

"Get down on one knee and beg."

**A/N: **

**So I'm sorry if this was absolutely terrible, I've never written a lemon scene before and I know Lucy and Natsu get a fair bit OOC. **

**Even though this is just a oneshot, I'd still really appreciate a review of what you thought? **

**Thanks for reading. **

**Hope you at least slightly enjoyed this! **

**-Author's regards. **


End file.
